


One Of A Kind

by WrittenInShadows



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angels, Danger, Demons, Doppelganger, Drama, F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInShadows/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: There may be many like her but Elena Gilbert is truly one of a kind and the more time Jace spends at his latest mission the more he comes to realise this.. (Crossposted to FF,net. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE)





	One Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT this is just a sample chapter. I want to get a feel for people's opinions before I officially start. Please comment and let me know if this is a story you would be interested in.

Elena had went about her life blissfully unaware of the things that go bump in the night, that is until she met Stefan and well you'd think the rest is history. However this is now that story, this is the story of how Elena met Jace the shadowhunter who had been assigned to protect her by the clave. This sort of mission was totally unheard of to him but he of course accepted. He was the best of the best, keeping an eye on a mundane girl in a small town really seemed like child's play. 

He soon learned that this girl was already caught up in the shadow world, dealing with the many downworlders that resided in mystic falls, still he went undetected, staying out of the way and lurking in the shadows. He let the vampires handle the vampire business, killing a demon or two every now and then. At least until one night...

Elena was walking home, the stress of the latest supernatural problem weighing heavily on her shoulderd, when she heard a low growl coming from behind. Her first thought was wearwolf but nothing prepared her for the monstrosity that stood before her. The demon launched itself forward not hesitating to attack. It all happened so fast, one minute she was standing there in horror and the next she was on the floor, the demonic creature clawing at her clothes and skin. 

She heard a screech before the creature turned to nothing more than a pile of ash. She looked up seeing a figure above her, he was nothing more than a blur to her right now, she felt dizzy. She felt strong arms gently pull her to her feet. "Looks like the demon got you pretty bad" he said as he examined her wounds. He had been distracted by another demon headed her way, it wasn't like him to ever mess up a mission. Yet here she was, the girl he was meant to be protecting barely able to keep herself conscious as demon blood coursed through her veins. 

"Everything's spinning. Is that bad?" she asked before slumping into his arms. He picked her up carefully to get her to safety. This was just the beginning of their story...


End file.
